


In the Eye of the Storm

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Crossover, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Storms, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: Kou is going to make sure that her younger cousin Vivio is comfortable in the midst of one of the worst storms to hit Tokyo, even if that results in some adult activities over the night.
Relationships: Takamachi Vivio/Yagami Kou
Kudos: 5





	In the Eye of the Storm

“Yeah, Auntie Nanoha, it’s crazy out here. I heard some roads got flooded out and street lights are being ripped out by the wind… Nah, everything’s good here, although Vivio’s huddled on the couch underneath all my blankets. Didn’t realize she was still scared of rain and lightning… Nah, all transportation out of the city has been shut done; I don’t think they’ll be able to start it back up until tomorrow, if we’re lucky… Of course, Vivio can stay here. I got enough room here… Yeah, I’ll tell her. Love you too. OK, bye.”

I hung up the phone, sighing as I look out the window. Not like I could see anything with all of the rain rocking against my window. We all knew it was going to be a bad storm, but no one expected it to be the worst storm anyone had seen in over 60 years. By the next morning, six people would be found dead and over 50 billion yen in damages would be left behind. Right now, I was just doing my best to keep Vivio calm.

Vivio doesn’t live here; my cousins, the Takamachis, live out in the countryside. However, Vivio wanted to check out the university I was attending, so she took the train out here and spent a few days talking with university staff along with sightseeing around the city. The original plan was to have her head back home tonight, but with the storm coming on the way, we decided it would be better if she waited until the day after. Good thing.

Of course, I had another issue to deal with Vivio staying here. Vivio had always been afraid of storms and she looked scared now, a shuddering mass of cloth on the couch. I scratched the back of my head and walked over, sitting next to her on the couch. “You OK, Vivi-chan?”

“A-Ah, I’m fine, really. It’s not too bad, it’s just… I don’t know, it’s a lot of noise and I’m not used to it like this.”

“Didn’t you have storms out where you lived?”

“Yeah, but there’s not much for it to hit, just trees and whatever buildings are around. Here, there’s so much to deal with.” Vivio curled up into herself, almost like a tiny animal trying to burrow into a hole.

“Well, those blankets aren’t helping you with how hot you probably feel underneath them.” I took the blankets off of Vivio, my cousin offering little resistance, until I could see her body. At that moment, I was the one starting to feel warm. Vivio had grown up to a very attractive young woman. Her breasts strained heavily against the tight white t-shirt she was wearing, her nipples making it clear she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her shorts were hugging her tight, firm butt in such a way that I just wanted to smack it. My cock was trapped in my panties, trying its best to release itself and have its way with Vivio, but I wouldn’t sully her like that. _I’ve known her since she was a baby, I’m not going to fuck her, no way in hell… Just gotta keep telling myself._

“Well, it’s almost 11. You wanna head to bed?”

“Sure.” A smile came back to her face as she turned to look at me. _God, she’s so pretty- no, no, stop thinking things like that._

As we got changed in my bedroom, I kept taking surreptitious glances at her, the way her hair moved down her ass as she bent over to put on her shorts. _Is she doing this on purpose? Nah, nah, she’s not like that._

“So, I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend back home? Maybe a girlfriend?”

“Nah, no one really steady. I’ve had sex with a few boys here and there.”

My blush deepened and I tried my best to cover it by putting on my shirt. “Ah, th-that’s good.” I turned around to see that she had put on her pajamas: a pair of loose-fitting shorts ( _thank God_ ) and a halter-style shirt, exposing most of her tits ( _fuck._ ) We both got into my bed, as tight fitting as it was. “Good night, Vivio.”

“Good night, Kou-chan.” I turned off the lamp light and turned to my side. I was greeted with Vivio’s calm face, her eyes closed and her lips slightly pursed. They were so inviting, just asking for someone to kiss him, long and deep. _No, no, not especially when she’s asleep._ I kept staring at her, though, memorizing every eyelash and the ways her cheeks moved when she breathed.

I was disappointed when she turned over to her other side, but I was confronted with a new issue. Her ass was right against my crotch and she was moving closer to it until my cock was right between her cheeks. Without thinking, her body started to move up and down, her ass grinding against my hardening prick, excited at the soft fleshing surrounding her.

I didn’t move at all, afraid of what any movement would result in. _If I just stand still, though, I’ll cum sooner or later…_ As Vivio continued to grind against my body, I shut my eyes, trying to summon all of my strength. I knew I couldn’t handle it, so I shook Vivio by the shoulder, shout-whispering “Vivio! Vivio, wake up!”

Vivio groaned and turned to her side, giving me a smug little smile. “I must applaud you on your self-restraint, Kou-chan.”

For a moment, I was confused. Then I was angry. Then I was confused again. “You… You weren’t asleep?”

“What do you think I am, some kind of innocent minx whose body just demands sex even when she’s asleep?” She moved closer to me to the point that her breath tickled my nose and her breasts pressed against mine. “I wanted to see if you wanted me. I would’ve been very happy if you turned me around and asked me to fuck, though if you forced me, I’d have to tell Mama about it.”

I shuddered, knowing that Nanoha would cut off my dick if I molested her daughter, before I took another look at Vivio’s face. Her eyes were looking straight at me, clear in her intentions and desires. _How can I deny someone like her, someone I loved and cared for all my life?_

“What if I said so now?” I put my arms around Vivio, tightly pressing her against me. “What if I said I wanted to fuck you?” I gently turned her over so that I was on top. “What if I said I wanted to fill your womb with my cum?”

Vivio looked at blankly for a moment before her mouth turned into a wide grin. “Then I’d say you better treat me well, Kou-chan.”

I growled deeply, making Vivio’s eyes widen, before quickly taking her shirt off. Her tits were bare now, right there in front of me, all big and bouncy and filled with youthful energy. “How big are you?”

“A-An E-cup, but my bras have been too tight lately, so I think I need a new measurement.” Vivio moaned as soon as my hands grabbed onto her boobs, squeezing them like they were my playthings. They fit so well into my hands, even as they spilled out between my fingers, and her nipples poked my hands. It was so satisfying to have something so soft between my fingers and to have a young woman like Vivio squirming beneath me in pleasure. “You’re so cute like this, Vivio. Those boys must’ve been really lucky to be with you.”

“Not as lucky as you, Kou-chan.” Vivio’s smile was really cute as she moaned in a soft, lewd way. “I just gave them blow jobs and tit fucks. You’re the first person to fuck my pussy.”

_Oh._ I leaned forward and kissed Vivio on the cheeks several times, making sure we tasted each other as much as we could. “I’ll make sure you’ll never forget it.” Holding Vivio by her back, I took off both of our shorts with one hand (a trick that took a while to master), finally freeing my cock. The musk of it hit Vivio’s nose, making her moan louder.

“Kou-chan!” She was whining and pouting, making my dick somehow harder than I thought it could be. “I’m really, really wet, _please_ fuck me already!”

“With pleasure.” She really was wet, considering it only took one thrust to get all of me into her. Her hymen broke easily against my strength, filling her walls with a throbbing need to get off and spray its seed into whatever hole it was placed in. “God, you’re so fucking tight and soft, Vivio… I’m going to get addicted to this…”

“I’m OK with that. I, I’ll come by whenever you want. I’ll even drop out of school so I can be your cumdump and-”

I stopped her rambling with a forehead flick. “Don’t make promises while you’re fucking; it’s an easy way to end up in a bad place. Just lie back and enjoy it.” I kissed her on her forehead as I began to properly fuck her, grunting and moaning with each show of force I made.

Her breasts caught my attention, not like it wasn’t hard for them to do with how much they were bouncing and jiggling with my fucking. I reached up and groped them again, licking around her nipple and giving little love bites all over her tits.

“K-Kou-chan… people will s-see them…”

“Only I’ll see them. It’s a sign that you’re my lover now.” I lifted my head to kiss Vivio all over your face. “When those boys look at your tits, they’ll know that a stronger mate than them has taken you, has claimed you for her own. I hope that doesn’t scare you.”

“N-Not at alllllll.” Her speech was getting harder to understand as my fucking intensified, demanding for an orgasm. “I love you, K-K-Kou-chan… I wanna be with you always…”

_Me too._ I didn’t say those words, but my body said so anyway. I came straight into her body, making sure all of my cum stayed in her, making sure that she smelled like my sex. Vivio continued to let out small, breathy moans when I wasn’t kissing her, sticking my tongue into her mouth.

Throughout all this, we had forgotten about the storm, but now it was over, we listened to the rain and fierce wind as Vivio cuddled on top of me, one of my hands holding a breast while the other arm wrapped around her stomach. “You better now, Vivio?”

“Yeah, thanks.” We were silent for a few minutes more before Vivio spoke up again. “Kou-chan, even if I don’t end up in your university, I promise to visit you whenever I can.”

“Maybe I’ll visit you and fuck you in the woods.”

“Kou-chan!” Vivio blushed before kissing me one more time and closing her eyes. “Good night, Kou-chan.”

“Good night, Vivio.” I closed my eyes, holding my lover tighter, protecting her from the storm that raged around us.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
